A Boy and His Dog
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: From the perspective of a hundred-year-old cyborg, the simple sight of a boy and his puppy is an indescribable wonder. Surely, there are no numbers and battle strategies to explain childlike innocence. Ziggy and Jr., Pied Piper & Post-Episode II. One-Shot.


**_A Boy and His Dog_**

**SUMMARY**: From the perspective of a hundred-year-old cyborg, the simple sight of a boy with his puppy is an indescribable wonder. Surely, there are no numbers and battle strategies to explain childlike innocence.

**GENRE**: Angst/Drama  
**RATED**: PG / K+  
**NOTABLE CONTENT**: Brief Mild Language and Mentions of Violence/Suicide

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Xenosaga  
_**STORY TAKES PLACE IN**: Anytime after _Xenosaga: Episode II – Jenseits von Gut und Bose_ (also contains references/flashbacks to _Xenosaga: Episode I_ & _Xenosaga: Pied Piper_).

**COMMENTS**: While I know I have a funny way of showing it, I _am _a Ziggy fan. Though my better-known fixation over Jr. is still apparent in this story, this one-shot was meant to be my first commemoration to our favorite angsty cyborg. Furthermore, I've always believed this fandom needs more Pied Piper-relevant fanfics. Viola!

Full knowledge of Pied Piper shouldn't be 100% mandatory to enjoy this story. Most of this fic's Pied Piper content refers to Ziggy's flashback in Episode I, anyway. I merely included extra details from Pied Piper (mostly Pied Piper-only character names) to embellish the flashback. Preexisting knowledge of XS: Episodes I and II are indeed needed to follow this fic, but I doubt preexisting knowledge of Pied Piper is as mandatory. Credits-wise, the Pied Piper material in this fic was based on the unofficial online English translation at **http(:)(/)zarathustra(.)kaisho(.)org(/)**. For originality and credibility's sake, I specifically didn't copy the translation's dialogue verbatim. I did alter a few minor details from the canon, so this fic is AUish, but the fundamental ideas are intact.

Well, I hope you like my first Ziggy story. I'd especially appreciate a review afterwards! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A Boy and His Dog**

_Aiselne Nocturnus_

T.C. 4667

The man called Jan Sauer found himself standing in a park.

Admittedly, there is something indescribable about watching a boy and his dog. Children naturally possess a type of radiant purity, which unfortunately loses its brilliance come adolescence and adulthood. Jan was a prime example of the latter. But during those short years when "kids will be kids," watching a little boy play with his first puppy is truly a cherished sight to behold.

Barely five minutes ago, a giddy eleven-year-old boy rushed outside his family's apartment, bounding for the sunlit courtyard park with a large box in his arms.

"Careful with that package, Joaquin," his blonde-haired father had cautioned from behind. "Be sure to handle it gently."

The child craned his neck over his shoulder, flashing his dad an obedient but brilliant smile. "Don't worry! I will, Dad!"

The moment was…indescribable.

In the past few weeks, Jan had been learning a wide array of similarly "indescribable" and "cherished" moments. Already, he had never been the most emotional of people to grace planet Abraxas. Jan preferred to uphold his standards of being a hardened solider. Such was what made him captain and earned the respect of countless members throughout the Archon Police force.

Even so, it was no secret that Captain Sauer was a far cry from being a tender-loving family man. To say Jan's subordinates were "stunned" to know he actually got engaged was a gross understatement. Chief McCallum almost did not believe it, and Jan had a feeling the same applied Lactis, Mikhail, Melisse, and the rest of his colleagues throughout Sauer's precinct.

Honestly, even Jan was still amazed he actually went through with marrying Sharon Rozas. He never considered himself heartless, but even Jan hardly considered himself the type of person who would fall in love, marry, and raise a family. It seemed too "soft" for a tempered solider. But as his lighter-natured comrades Mikhail and Melisse claimed, the hardened captain was now getting a literal "crash-course" in various feelings Jan used to bury. Accepting this side of himself took time, but Jan did believe Sharon and her son Joaquin were worth every effort.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Oh wow! I can't believe it! There's a puppy inside!" Joaquin cried out in utmost exuberance. Short arms reached into the cardboard package, delicately lifting the yipping dog out of its confines. Cradling the brown pup in his arms, the boy turned towards his father's direction, wearing a smile that superseded the afternoon sun. "Thanks, Dad!"

It was strange. Jan could professionally handle dire situations with a clear head. Granted, the recent U.M.N. cyber-terrorism with Voyager had been more taxing on Jan and his comrades than originally expected. This current terrorism led to countless people dying in the most disturbing of ways. At least the Archon police finally had a lead regarding the involvement of the Federation's Salvators, chief being Dmitri Yuriev. Alas, the case was far from closed. Then there were also the recent concerns over Jan's colleague Erich Weber. Erich had been drawing a plethora of suspicions and anxieties throughout Jan's squad, from the captain included. These were not the most serene of times in history.

Even so, Jan still held a reputation for keeping his thoughts as streamlined as possible: to concern himself only with numbers and battle strategies. Else, an enemy could easily flush out a soldier's weakness and lead him and his allies to their demises. Rookie Melisse Ortus, and several other members of Jan's squad, did not always see eye-to-eye with her captain's rigid mindset. Conversely, Jan believed it was such a mindset that kept him and his friends alive during fatal missions.

"Arf! Arf!"

But now…Jan could only imagine what Melisse and the others might say if they knew their heart-hardened captain's mind was garbled. Furthermore, Jan's flustering was not on account of a desperate battle to the death, but instead credited to an eleven-year-old boy and his new dog! Oh yes, Jan's team members would have a field day watching this ironic scene.

Joaquin's eyes glimmered with a sparkle of youthful innocence that was more precious than crystal. As Jan's own eyes met his son's, suddenly, the man found himself detached, as though he did not belong in this scene between Joaquin and his puppy. "Uhh…I wanted to get you a real dog, Joaquin, but…I just couldn't get one…" He was stammering. Stammering was not trademark to Jan Sauer's character. He always spoke very clearly and precisely. When Jan addressed a fellow officer or a criminal, he always spoke with natural authoritative efficiency.

Yet, when it came to…_this_, there were no numbers and battle strategies to constitute a moment like this, were there?

"No, this dog is great, Dad!" Joaquin energetically shook his head in a reassuring manner. "He's so cute!" For added incentive, the boy affectionately squeezed the artificial dog as the animal perpetually wagged his tail. "Hey, what's his name? Does he have one?"

Jan glanced at the cardboard package, the box Joaquin absentmindedly forgot about after discovering the dog inside. The side of the box was trademarked with the _Nexus Corporation_ logo, along with a serial code. "Nexus 6."

Minutely, the boy rolled his eyes. "That's just his model number," Joaquin said with a faint trace of incredulousness. Even the boy knew his dad had a fetish for numbers, but "It makes him sound like a robot."

Well, technically the dog was artificially made. Therefore, to Jan it seemed only natural for the dog's name to sound "like a robot." Yet for some reason, Jan found himself unable to voice his opinions to the innocent boy. So, the blonde man just shrugged and started stammering again. "Umm…I guess so…" What in God's name was wrong with him? This awkward uncertainty was not in Jan's character whatsoever!

His father's unsatisfying answer did not faze Joaquin as much as it bothered Jan. Instead, the boy pondered for a moment, thoughtfully glancing down at the Nexus puppy curled in his arms. "Hmm…" To pass the time, the Nexus mutt had been scratching the back if its neck with one of its hind legs. "…I know! I'll call him Nex! It's short for Nexus," Joaquin eagerly confirmed, before double-checking for his father's approval. "What do you think, Dad?"

Jan believed it was Joaquin's choice to name the dog whatever he liked. The man did not hold any right to deny the boy's choice. Besides, Jan doubted he could refuse the look on his son's glowing face. "Y-yeah…that's a great name…" he replied dispassionately, caught in the middle of a metaphorical tug-of-war between conflicting emotions.

Fortunately, Joaquin was too excited to notice his dad's inner dilemmas. "Really?" the boy almost squealed, before laughing jovially and setting his new dog onto the ground. Once the pup was on all four legs, the spirited little boy could hardly stand still before cheering, "Heh, okay, Nex! Let's go play!"

And with that, the newly named brown puppy yipped a cheerful "Arf!" to its new master. The two small ones then scampered off together through the sunlit park. Joaquin's face was the brightest Jan ever saw, and the boy's giggles mixed with Nex' playful yips. The sounds coordinated into the cutest, most jovial of melodies, occasionally accompanied by feminine giggles from Jan's wife.

"They make quite a pair, don't they, Jan?"

Sharon was there, quietly by her new husband's side, watching their son and his puppy romp around the park. Like any mother, Sharon cringed each time her rambunctious boy tumbled. The dark-haired child always bounced back to his feet before the obligatory lectures of "Be careful, Joaquin!" escaped his mother's lips. Then Sharon would just shake her head, wondering where in heaven's name her son got his endless supply of energy.

A gentle breeze elegantly combed through the female doctor's wavy locks of strawberry blonde hair. More beautifully, a silently emotional expression painted across Sharon's content face. It was the expression of maternal awe whilst watching her beloved little boy look so cheerful. Since the death of Joaquin's first father, it had been a very long time since Sharon last saw her child look so exuberant. The energetic boy was not the type of kid to be depressed. Alas, Sharon had noticed Joaquin's typical spark had diminished following her first husband's passing. Technically, Sharon knew she was the same case. Yet, then Jan came into her life, and matters were gradually regaining a jovial glow for the Rozas. For the first time in a while, Sharon and Joaquin were truly happy.

Sharon believed the same applied to her new husband.

It had been an even longer time since Jan felt these warm types of emotions manifest inside him. Was there ever a time when Jan and his mother were as happy as Sharon and Joaquin? Probably, but the blonde-haired man could not recall such memories.

Interestingly, Jan and Joaquin shared a common ground, both suffering the pain of losing a father. Ironic…or perhaps irony was not at work here, but rather _fate_. Jan was not religious like Sharon, and he certainly did not rely on luck or "fate" to survive. Perhaps "reason" was the best word to describe what brought about this moment. Perhaps there was a reason for Jan and Sharon to have met and married. To the logical man that was Jan Sauer, reason was the best answer he could formulate for the unexpected direction his life took.

"You have that look on your face again, Jan."

And then Sharon's velvet voice would find him, coercing Jan away from his answer-seeking back into his love's knowing eyes. Of all the people with whom Jan crossed paths, Sharon knew him the best of all. The man even dared to venture further to admit she probably knew Jan better than he knew himself.

"You wore that expression on our wedding day, too; the face of a man seeking answers," Sharon noted matter-of-factly, though not in an insulting tone of voice. As her face softened warmly, Jan's wife pulled a lock of her hair behind an ear before continuing. "I can always tell when you're trying to form logic out of an illogical situation. I'm sure it works on the battlefield, but it's a little different here, Jan."

The woman could read him as effortlessly as she read her medical files and texts. Jan never considered himself transparent, either. He did his best to remain as enigmatic as possible for professionalism. The captain always believed emotions were definitive hindrances that could cloud his judgment and lead to failure. Enemies rarely read Jan, and yet, Sharon somehow knew everything.

Taking Jan's uneasy silence as her cue, Sharon offered him a smile before turning away. Her gentle eyes found Joaquin and Nex currently chasing each other around the park's fountain. "Look at him, Jan. Look at how happy Joaquin is right now. There doesn't need to be logic behind the happiness of a child, or the happiness of anyone. This is innocence at work."

Jan's blue eyes blinked, though he remained as stoic as usual. Of course, Sharon still noticed his brief falter. She was his wife, after all.

"During times like now, with crises all around us, we need hope," the woman gently spoke. Surely, it was no small feat for a mother to raise a son while terrorism circulated around their world. Sharon's emotional eyes stayed on Joaquin, as though she was attempting to take a mental snapshot of today and preserve it forever. "And even if there is no hope, we have these brief moments of happiness where we can just…forget. Forget the past, the present, future…not forget them indefinitely, of course, but…just for a moment. Everyone deserves to be happy, even for a moment."

In spite of his personal opinions of emotions, even Jan agreed with Sharon's last sentence. _Everyone deserves to be happy_…especially his wife and child.

Jan would not have been surprised if Sharon possessed the ability to read his thoughts. When her feminine giggles reached his ears, Jan noticed Sharon's eyes back on him. A bright smile curled her pink lips; a smile so bright it confirmed the genetic origins of Joaquin's own beautiful smile. Jan had no idea what type of person was Joaquin's original father, but there was no doubt: Joaquin got his smile from his mother. Sharon's smile was so powerful Jan actually felt whatever remained of his stoicism evaporating. Damn, if Jan's colleagues ever knew he was blushing…

"Heh, and 'everyone' includes _you_, too, Jan," Sharon also noted, playfully nudging her husband's arm to break Jan's serious thoughts. "Why don't you go play with Joaquin? I'm sure he'd love that."

Jan figured such, too. He and Joaquin had significantly bonded during these last few weeks, but they had yet to spend quality time together as stepfather and stepson. The strange part was that Joaquin was not awkward around his new dad. In fact, just this morning before his _Nexus_ package arrived, Joaquin was giddy to be able to finally call Jan "Dad." To Joaquin, that one-syllable word felt so good to say. For Jan, hearing that word felt…indescribable.

Between Sharon's smile and Joaquin's joy, that was when Jan knew the best word to describe this moment was "indescribable." There were no words, numbers, strategies, or logic. He built himself to be cold and distant, but was there any need anymore? Yes, Voyager was still at large, but for this brief moment, why not embrace the illogically indescribable? Jan had already embraced the side of him necessary to finally wed Sharon and adopt Joaquin. Years ago, Jan never would have felt comfortable with a woman lacing her fingers between his own, or resting her head on his broad shoulder. But now…

"Mom! Dad!" Joaquin suddenly hollered, excitedly jumping up and down to gain his parent's attention away from each other. "Check out the trick I taught Nex! Come' on, show'em, boy! See?"

Jan never had children of his own. He did not know what it felt like to be the biological father of a child, or hold his newborn baby in his arms for the first time. Joaquin was Jan's only son, adoptive, but the man failed to see any difference. Joaquin failed to see any difference, too. A son was a son, regardless of biological strings. Another vibrant smile flashed across the child's face, so pure and animated, as Joaquin's arms caught the flipping Nex. The boy's laughter, face, smile…everything about Joaquin was naïve in the most magnificent way. He was happy.

"Hey, Dad! Come play with Nex and me! _Please_?"

Jan was happy.

Surely, this was a moment Jan would etch into his memory and never forget.

* * *

T.C. 4768

The man once called Jan Sauer found himself standing in a park.

History has an odd, ironic way of repeating itself. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say that history "mocked" itself. Lately, everything about Ziggurat 8's life seemed to parody the past he wanted to forget.

Unexpectedly, Voyager returned, albeit much differently than during the U.M.N. cyber-terrorism one hundred years ago on Abraxas. The Salvators were no longer involved with the Voyager terrorism, though that never meant Dmitri Yuriev retired from the stage. Quite the contrary, Yuriev simply found a "new" way to ascend to power.

The worst part was that Ziggy's memories were surfacing more fervently. He did not remember _everything_, yet. However, more fragments were beginning to piece themselves together, forming clearer, more concrete memories that daily haunted the old cyborg.

He now remembered Voyager, the Voyager that was once Erich Weber. Ziggy's body was still undergoing occasional repairs after his recently humiliating defeat to the Black Testament. Tonight was the first evening Ziggy spent outside a maintenance lab, since his brief confrontation in the Omega System. As a cyborg, Ziggy was not "embarrassed" by defeat, per se. Ziggy believed he abandoned those emotions a century ago. Then again, nobody, Ziggy included, expected him to explode in a fit of rage upon seeing Voyager again after one hundred years. Now that Voyager was once again at large, Ziggy knew he had unfinished business to tend to with Erich. Aside the obvious need to prevent Voyager from reigniting potential terrorism, Ziggy had a personal score to settle with his former comrade. More specifically, it was a vendetta against the so-called comrade who betrayed Jan one hundred years ago…

…The so-called comrade that killed Sharon and Joaquin.

…The so-called comrade that gave Jan a reason to put a pistol to his head.

For the past one hundred years, Ziggurat 8 tried to forget those last details.

But…

"Arf!"

"Ready Alby? Okay…here it comes! Go get it!"

"Arf! Arf!"

How strange. One hundred years had passed since Ziggy walked as Jan Sauer. The galaxy had significantly changed during that timeframe. Yet, Ziggy currently felt as though he was standing in an anomaly where time stood still. Once again, Voyager and the Salvators were at large, among other overwhelming enemies. And here Jan was again, standing in a park…watching a boy play with his dog.

Of course, this current scene was not a carbon copy of Ziggy's past. For one thing, he was no longer Jan. Ziggurat was more content with the name "Ziggy" than "Jan," nowadays. Furthermore, this new park he stood inside was not sunlit. Instead, the park was dim. His surroundings were illuminated only by the soft glow of countless nanobugs flittering through the air, with stars outside large panoramic windows. The park was not even organic or part of a planet, either. Instead, the park was a manmade novelty built on a massive government space battleship. This place was synthetic, almost mocking Ziggy's past, though he took no offence. "Machines" and "imitations" had substitute the part of his life that was "real" and "organic," ever since Jan committed suicide one century ago.

"Arf! Arf!"

Then there was the boy and his dog. Technically, the boy Ziggy was watching was not even an actual "boy," though at first glance nobody would think otherwise. The boy looked like a boy, and he acted like one, too, at least at the moment. After a hard day's work, by twenty hundred hours the _Durandal_ crew took a well-deserved respite to relax, eat dinner, and eventually rest.

As for the ship's captain, Gaignun Kukai Jr. spent his free time giving his pet dog Alby some exercise around the _Durandal_'s park. The Godwin sisters Mary and Shelley accompanied their Little Master, sitting on the park's fountain edge and watching Jr. run around with his albino pup. All three humans took turns throwing the red rubber ball for Alby to fetch. As for the lone cyborg, Ziggy remained stoically content standing in a distant corner, hardly showing signs of watching the dog's show. Only four people currently occupied the _Durandal _park. Still, the area was filled with medleys of human laugher and a puppy's yips, coordinated to the boing of the ball bouncing against the floor, against walls…

…And upside the cyborg's head. True, a rubber ball's power was insignificant against a rugged cyborg's frame. Nevertheless, Ziggy never expected the ball to rudely jar him out of his deep thoughts.

"Er…sorry about that, old man! That was an accident."

The small ball innocently rolled away from the said old man, bouncing back near the park's fountain. Ziggy blinked once, narrowing eyes at the red-haired culprit poorly hiding a teasing grin. The cyborg highly doubted that so-called "accident" was unintentional. This moment was more than reminiscent of the time Jr. shoved Allen into Shion. The woman's glasses broke, and poor Allen was the scapegoat when Jr. innocently claimed the redhead nothing to do with it. As during the aforementioned scene, Ziggy just remained silent, continuously glaring a displeased look at the smirky Jr.

Fortunately, Ziggy was not the only person in the park who was unconvinced of Jr.'s innocence. Neither of the Godwin ladies looked pleased with their leader's shenanigan. "Yeah _riiight_, Little Mastah'!" Mary chided sarcastically, shaking her head and causing her blonde curls to bounce against her cheeks. "'Accident' my foot! This comin' from a guy who brags 'I don't miss,' eh Shelley?"

The violet-haired woman nodded gracefully. "I agree with Mary. That was quite juvenile and inappropriate, Little Master. You should apologize to Ziggurat 8 at once."

Ziggy just silently stood in his corner, watching the Godwins continue to lecture their small leader. Then again, the cyborg could tell that the women were not so much 'lecturing' as they were 'teasing.' There were no actual suggestions of punishment. After all, Jr. was the captain, and captains held the authority to punish subordinates, not the other way around. Ziggy spoke from experience. The only other person who could potentially punish the redhead was the Kukai Foundation's chairman. Alas, Gaignun Kukai was currently away on Fifth Jerusalem. Thus, Ziggy knew the exchange between Jr., Mary, and Shelley was innocent. All three of them were wearing smiles, including the quiet Shelley.

"I doubt MOMO would be thrilled ta' know ya did that to poor Ziggy, Little Mastah'," Mary noted like an overprotective mother, waving an index finger.

"And I doubt Master Gaignun would be pleased, as well," added Shelley.

Honestly, the rubber ball incident never bothered Ziggy. After suffering a severed arm credited to his last encounter with Voyager, a dinky rubber ball could not harm a cyborg. Still, it was minutely entertaining to watch the Godwins gang up on their stubborn little captain.

Speaking of Jr., "Oh gimmie a break!" the redhead finally exclaimed in exasperation. "It was a rubber ball for God's sake! You two make it sound like I shot his damn head off! Besides, it's not my fault," of course. "The old man was in the way!"

Ziggy was not convinced, and neither were the Godwins. "Admit it, Little Mastah'!" goaded Mary, cocking her head knowingly. "You were gunnin' for Ziggy's head!"

For a moment, Jr. appeared ready to retort some lie to prove his innocence. Instead, the U.R.T.V. scrunched his face like an actual child, folding his arms in a huff. "…And so what if I _was_ aiming for him? The cyborg just keeps _standing_ there like a statue! It's pissing me off!"

From Ziggy's corner, the blonde discreetly rolled his eyes. A moment later, then came the sounds of the boy's boots stomping closer to the unmoving blonde. That was never a good sign, was it? Not that Ziggy was afraid. He just never relished butting heads with the stubborn redhead, especially after a hard day's work.

"Why don't you _do something_, already?" Jr. badgered like an obnoxious fly buzzing around Ziggy. The cyborg just remained unfazed and unreadable in the captain's presence. Naturally, Ziggy's tolerance level was high enough to not be annoyed by the redhead. If anyone seemed annoyed, it was Jr., not Ziggy. "Jeez, without MOMO around you're a total bore, you know that, old man?"

Perhaps Jr. was right. Nowadays, Ziggy was assigned to be MOMO's guardian. But when the pink-haired Realian and her mother were safe and sound on Fifth Jerusalem, there was little need for Ziggy to be around their home. He still kept himself busy on the Kukai Foundation. But, when the day's work was complete, there was little for Ziggy to do, except rest in a maintenance lab or idly stand around. Never the impatient type, Ziggy did not mind either scenario. Of course, the same obviously could not be said for the U.R.T.V. narrowing blue eyes up into Ziggy's.

Minutely humoring the boy, Ziggy blankly blinked once. "I fail to see why my standing here should bother you, Jr." It was not as though the cyborg was causing trouble, unlike a certain _someone_.

"It doesn't 'bother' me," Jr. awkwardly corrected, rubbing the back of his neck before groaning. "But…dammit, why don't you come play with the rest of us? I'm getting bored just looking at you. You' know, I didn't invite you in here just to stand there, cyborg. If you're looking for a special invitation, then you _are_ allowed to join the girls and me."

"_Okay, Nex! Let's go play!"_

During times like this, inconvenient static-riddled memories had tendencies of crackling through Ziggurat's memory banks. For the past one hundred years, the cyborg had undergone occasional relapses of memories from his previous life. They tormented his dreams, and sometimes clouded his eyes during a mission. The worst part was that these memories were sporadic, surfacing at unexpected intervals, usually at the most inopportune of times.

For safety's (and sanity's) sake, Ziggurat's top priority was removing those bothersome memories once and for all, even if it meant him becoming a total machine. Yet, those plans of his changed when the SOCE commissioned the old cyborg to recover MOMO Mizrahi from planet Pleroma. In fact, everything about Ziggurat 8 changed since then. Just a few short weeks later, not only was Ziggy going by the name "Ziggy," but he even accepted life-extension, instead of eradicating Jan's memories as he originally intended.

"_Why don't you go play with Joaquin? I'm sure he'd love that."_

Ziggy did not regret accepting life-extension. Such was absolutely worthwhile, just to see that sweet little Realian's face illuminate like the sun. It was the first time in one hundred years the cyborg did something for another person, instead of adhering to his typical battle motto of thinking about oneself. Sadly, everything in life came with a price. Although Ziggy's life-extension made MOMO happy, it did not solve the problem regarding Ziggy's reoccurring memories of his life as Jan Sauer.

_"Hey, Dad! Come play with Nex and me! Please?"_

A faintly familiar awkwardness started to creep through Ziggy's body, a feeling he did not want to recall, especially in the presence of others. Already, Ziggy was displeased with himself for losing control in Voyager's presence. He could only imagine how frightened MOMO felt during that unexpected outburst. And now that the cyborg finally recovered in both body and composure, Ziggy was not about to lose himself again.

"Sorry," Ziggy monotonously replied, lacking any hint of a sincere apology for the redhead. "But if it's all the same to you, Jr., I would prefer to just stand here. I do not mind."

Of course, it was obvious that the only one who minded this moment was Jr. The redhead did not take too kindly to things that "bored" him. Identically to an actual twelve-year-old, Jr. rarely sat still for an extended period of time. He was always on the go, be it around the _Durandal_ or piloting the E.S. Asher with chaos. Considering the captain was moving from one place to another, all day long, it was a miracle Jr. never collapsed by nightfall. Ziggy had to admit; the boy's energy was boundless.

"_Okay, Nex! Let's go play!"_

On top of Jr.'s energy, it never helped Ziggy that the redhead harbored a bad habit of being nosy from time to time.

"How come?" Jr. cocked his head curiously whilst placing his hands on his hips. "You' scared of dogs or something?"

In Jr.'s favor, the boy's voice suggested more concern than outright nosiness. The U.R.T.V.'s tone was the same Jan used whenever he was concerned about one of his subordinates. It was not an overly emotional tone, of course. His voice retained composure and authority, while still getting the point across that the captain was taking his allies' needs into consideration. Such was the mark of a natural, and attentive, leader. This was another little quality, or quirk, Jr. possessed. One minute, he acted identically to his juvenile appearance. The next minute, the "boy" acted like the man he was underneath the childish façade. Jr. was honestly curious about Ziggy's odd seclusion, reminiscently of whenever MOMO or Juli inquired about Ziggy's past.

It was true that the vintage cyborg could handle a multitude of death-defying challenges. Even so, discussing the past was one field in which the hardened soldier felt uncomfortable. Then again, Ziggy knew the same also applied to Jr.

Fortunately, everyone _else_ in the park knew such, too.

"Oh quit botherin' Ziggy, Little Mastah'!" Mary's voice suddenly piped up from across the park, loud enough to make Jr. cringe rather impishly. "Mind ya' own business for a change. If ya' gonna' keep pickin' on Ziggy, then I'm tellin' MOMO on ya'. I'll tell Mastah' Gaignun when he gets back, too."

Then came Mary Godwin, stomping her boots towards her question-filled leader and flashing Jr. a teasingly threatening glance. In a way, Ziggy was almost pleased to know the blonde came to relieve the cyborg of the inquiring redhead. Of course, Jr. did not look quite as thrilled with the woman drilling playful daggers into her notorious leader.

"Jeez, I'm not 'picking on' him, Mary," Jr. playfully defended, raising his hands before himself. "I can't picture MOMO or Gaignun being happy to know Ziggy collects dust while they're away, can you? I'm just curious."

"What ya' are is _nosy_," Mary corrected, placing her own hands on her hips in a haughty manner. "Ya' wouldn't want Ziggy stickin' his nose into _your_ personal business, would'ya, Little Mastah'?"

"Okay, okay," Jr. rapidly changed the subject. "You made your point. Sheesh. Forget it."

Knowing "checkmate" had been silently declared, Ziggy remained motionless and unreadable as before. He was minutely grateful for Mary possessing the foresight to get Jr.'s mind on something else. Ziggy doubted the U.R.T.V. would have succeeded in prying any personal information out of the hardened soldier, but…

"_Oh wow! I can't believe it! There's a puppy inside!"_

It was the memories Jr. unintentionally triggered that bothered Ziggy.

"_Thanks, Dad!"_

The cyborg and U.R.T.V. did not share the most "chummy" of relationships. Both Ziggy and Jr. were soldiers, and too adamant about their personal opinions of battle. Neither accepted the other's opposing viewpoints. In Jr.'s eyes, Ziggy was too calculative and detached. Then again, Ziggy was a cyborg, dominantly machine, opposed to bioengineered human U.R.T.V.s. For those reasons, in Ziggy's eyes, Jr. was too brash and emotional. The cyborg already knew the consequences of what happens when a soldier lets his feelings hinder his duty. Ziggy refused to repeat the same mistake he made that cost Sharon and Joaquin's lives. Certainly, Jr. had his own crash-courses in life involving the loss of loved ones, too.

That was probably why the two men had been gradually growing a mutual respect for one another over the past few weeks. Rest assured, they were far from buddies. Still, Jr. would have never agreed to let Ziggy work for the Kukai Foundation otherwise. Furthermore, Jr. would never have let Ziggy continue to watch over MOMO, especially since Jr. took those guardianship liberties due to his own unpleasant past. The cyborg and U.R.T.V. may never share the chummiest of relationships, but Ziggy and Jr. did discover they shared a few common grounds.

Thus, before Jr. and Mary left the cyborg to his own thoughts, Ziggy offered the redhead "There is no reason for you to concern yourself with me, Jr." It was Ziggy's small, passionless way of offering reassurance nowadays. "I'm fine."

Jr. did not look satisfied, but the redhead was obviously not in the mood to crack Ziggy's metal shell this evening. "If you say so, old man." Throwing his hands up in defeat, the U.R.T.V. ended the matter with a passive shrug. "To each his own."

Then Jr. and Mary returned back towards the fountain, where Shelley patiently sat with Alby on her lap. In the purple-haired woman's hand was the infamous rubber ball. Once Shelley's younger sister and Little Master returned, the game of fetch resumed. Following cue, Ziggy's stoicism continued. Beyond his averted blue-eyed gaze, the cyborg watched the glimmering stars outside the _Durandal_'s windows. The last Ziggy heard, the dreadnaught was expected to arrive back at the Kukai Foundation in six hours. By the time 'morning' arrived, everybody would be home.

Home.

"_I'm not sure when I'll be home."_

How many times had Jan said that to Sharon and Joaquin?

"_Chief McCallum called. He wants me to report ASAP. I'm not sure when I'll be home."_

"_But…you said you'd spend the whole day with me, Dad…"_

_"Joaquin…your father has an important job."_

"_Yeah…I know, Mom. But…it's okay. Dad's a busy person."_

"Busy person" was one of the many potential adjectives to describe Jan Sauer. Unfortunately, it was not the number-one adjective on Ziggy's list to describe himself. The harsh words he used to categorize himself were not as 'gentle' as "busy person."

"_Joaquin, while I'm gone, I want you to think about what kind of house would be suitable for Nex."_

"_A house for Nex?"_

"_That's right. On my next day off, we'll go to Archon and buy the materials to build Nex a doghouse."_

"_Really? You promise, Dad?"_

"_I won't let you down."_

Unfortunately, it did not matter what crude adjectives Ziggy used to describe himself, either as his current self or his past self. The bottom line was that the cyborg was not pleased with the man he once was. If solace meant burying Jan once and for all, so be it. The man of empty promises and clouded judgment killed himself one hundred years ago. Jan Sauer was dead to Ziggurat 8.

"Arf!"

Yet…

"Aaw, would'ya look at that, Little Mastah'!" Mary suddenly gushed like a schoolgirl, jarring Ziggy back to the present. "I think Alby wants to play with Ziggy."

Ziggy never noticed the dog until now. Blue eyes blinked, locking onto the sight of the albino puppy. Before the cyborg, tiny Alby sat on the polished park floor, innocently wagging his white tail back and forth. Clearly, the pup was patiently waiting for Ziggy to pick up, and toss, the rubber ball left at the cyborg's metal feet.

Sapphire-blue eyes also blinked. Jr. was obviously surprised. The U.R.T.V.'s mischievous dog rarely left his master's side, reminiscently of Alby's namesake. But as for the 'other' set of blue eyes…blinking was the extent of Ziggy's outer signs of bewilderment. After all, it was silly to get flustered over a dog, correct? All Ziggy had to do was toss the ball. It was a simple task, correct?

"_Uhh…I wanted to get you a real dog, Joaquin, but…I just couldn't get one…"_

Yet…this was not the first time Jan became flustered over a dog…correct?

Footsteps returned to Ziggy's side as he absentmindedly perpetuated a staring contest with the albino dog. The sight must have been pretty amusing, because Ziggy's ears recognized Jr.'s chuckles before the U.R.T.V. reached his waiting puppy. Since the old cyborg was in no hurry to pick up the ball, Jr. did the honors, grabbing Alby's attention away from Ziggy.

"Actually, they say dogs are good judges of character," Jr. recited, obviously citing one of his countless vintage books. Another mischievous grin pulled the red-haired boy's lips, wearing a teasing smirk for Ziggy's benefit. "Though…heh, I'm not sure how much 'character' you're gonna' find in the old man, Alby."

Frankly, though silently, Ziggy agreed with Jr. The cyborg had abandoned the part of his life that involved emotions. Technically, Jan Sauer was not an exceptionally emotional person to begin with. Nevertheless, Ziggy considered his past self "emotional enough" to have failed Sharon and Joaquin. But those days were over, dead and buried. As a cyborg, Ziggy was a weapon, not a man anymore. He was an instrument of battle, commissioned military equipment for the government's disposal.

"Alright, ready Alby? Here it comes!"

"Arf! Arf!"

Then again…the same could be said for the man standing in front of Ziggy, too. U.R.T.V.s were government weaponry. More ironically, U.R.T.V.s were the current handiwork of the infamous Dmitri Yuriev. There were differences between cyborgs and U.R.T.V.s, of course, but…perhaps the differences were not as obtrusive as Ziggurat once believed. If Jr., a "bioweapon," could happily play fetch with a puppy like a normal child, then…was it impossible to believe the same could not be said for a cyborg? Probably.

Yet…

"Ow! Easy! Easy! Jeez, don't bowl me over, Alby!"

So deep in his thoughts, Ziggy never noticed until now that the rubber ball had been forgotten. Alby found a better game of interest, pouncing onto his master's chest and knocking Jr. to his back. The Godwins instinctively got to their feet, just to ensure Little Master was not hurt or banged his head against the floor. As for Ziggy, he was not concerned, especially the moment he heard Jr.'s laughter escalate. The albino dog started bombarding the redhead's face with slobbery licks, flushing Jr.'s cheeks as he attempted to breathe due to his incessant giggles. It did not take long for Mary and Shelley to join in their captain's cheerful laughter, either.

"_There doesn't need to be logic behind the happiness of a child, or the happiness of anyone."_

There was no sun illuminating this synthetic park. Then again, there was no need for a sun in this artificial park. Jr.'s face was bright enough. To call this park "artificial" was true, but to call it "entirely artificial" was false. Not everything in the _Durandal_'s park was artificial.

Perhaps…even…

"_During times like now, with crises all around us, we need hope. And even if there is no hope, we have these brief moments of happiness where we can just…forget. Forget the past, the present, future…not forget them indefinitely, of course, but…just for a moment. Everyone deserves to be happy, even for a moment."_

Perhaps…there was more character in Ziggy than Jr., and even the cyborg, realized.

"_Heh, okay, Nex! Let's go play!"_

"_Arf! Arf!"_

Even after one hundred years, Jan still considered the sight of a boy and his dog to be utterly indescribable.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: I just adore the background clip with Ziggy and Alby in Episode III's ending. Alby strolls over to Ziggy and sits down. The dog silently stares up at the cyborg, the cyborg silently stars down at the dog…and the pup energetically wags his tail. Aside all the super-cute scenes between Ziggy and MOMO, I think that little clip between Ziggy and Alby is precious! *^.^* I credit total inspiration for this fic to that five-second-long clip (inspiration comes where one least expects it). I'm convinced that scene between Alby and Ziggy was Monolith's way of alluding to Joaquin and Nex.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I certainly hope I haven't disappointed my fellow Jr. fans too much with this story. Ziggy is just another favorite of mine, and I've been meaning to write a Ziggy fic for quite a while. To Jr. fans, you're more than welcomed to check out my new Xenosaga C2 Community on this website: **_Red Dragon_**, dedicated to none other than our illustrious gunslinger. Of course, I hope I didn't disappoint the Ziggy fans, especially. How did I fare for my first Jan/Ziggy story? I'd appreciate any reviews to let me know! Thanks so very much for reading!

Oh, and happy (belated) New Year 2010 to all! ^_^


End file.
